Love At First Sting
by Softpaws30
Summary: Les Winchesters emménagent à Lawrence pour le plus grand malheur de leur fils ainé Dean. Ce dernier devient un véritable héros en protégeant un certain Castiel. Ils deviennent amis (sinon ce ne serait pas très drôle), mais ... ? Mais quoi ? Car il y a toujours un "mais". Mais pourquoi l'amour se mêle-t-il donc de tout ! Je ne l'avais pas invité moi ! DESTIEL/U.A/HIGH SCHOOL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir mes licornes en sucre d'orge !**

 **Ma première fiction sur Supernatural, oui il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ^^**

 **Oui ce sera un Destiel (U.A), ceux qui n'aiment pas, et bien ne lisez pas, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !**

 **Petites précisions : **

**\- John et Marie sont vivants, tout comme Jo, Helen, Ash, Benny, et Charlie et Bobby (Bon Dieu, ça en fait du monde qui est mort .. :/)**

 **\- Alors je tiens à vous prévenir, ce sera quand même très guimauve (que voulez-vous je ne peux pas m'en empêcher) et puis évidemment j'aurais pu écrire une fic où Cas est le dernier de sa famille et où personne ne l'aime, où Dean a un père toralement absent, où leur amour n'est pas accepté, etc ... Mais ces fics ont déjà été écrites et extrêmement bien, beaucoup mieux que jamais je ne le ferais, donc cette fic sera plutôt cool, des sentiments, de l'amour et des parents embarrassants ...**

 **\- Par contre il y aura peut-être quelques expressions vulgaires, si ça vous gêne vraiement dites-le moi ... J'ai quand même essayé de faire soft :)**

 **- En italique ce sont les personnages, souvent ce sera Dean, mais pas forcément.**

 **- En gras ce sont mes propres commentaires, que j'essaie de limiter je vous le promets.**

 **\- Cette fic ne sera pas très longue, 3-4 chapitres. Je pense qu'il faut plutôt l'interpréter comme un message d'espoir, comme quoi tout n'est pas noir dans notre monde, qui est quand même bien cinglé ... ;)**

 **\- Ah oui et en fait le titre de cette fic est le titre d'un album du groupe Scorpions et chaque titre de chapitre est une de leur chanson, s'il vous dit d'aller l'écouter en même temps, faites-donc ! Je ne vous force pas ^^ Par contre c'est quand même un groupe de rock des années 80, donc mettez pas vos écouteurs à fond ;) et oui il y a encore des jeunes qui écoutent encore ce genre de musique ... Rectification je ne connais que moi qui écoute encore ce groupe, qui pour beaucoup est totalement inconnu !**

* * *

 **Love At First Sting**

 **Chapitre 1: Bad Boys Running Wild**

DEAN REVEILLE-TOI !

Le-dit Dean émergea difficilement de son sommeil, _mais quelle heure il est ?_ Il se pencha péniblement et regarda d'un œil noir son réveil, _objet du diable !_ Il était 7h.

ALLEZ DEAN, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !

\- « Encore 5 minutes maman, je t'en supplie, hurla Dean en retour.

\- NON NON ET NON, et si tu n'as pas compris, j'ai dit NON !, répondit sa mère, tu ne seras pas en retard le premier jour ! Tu rentres au lycée je te rappelle ! **(* Cf. à la scène de Damon dans The Vampire Diaries (S.3 le** **dernier ou avant dernier épisode) allez voir elle est mythique (dans mon monde à moi)**

\- Gna gna gna, grogna Dean, en s'extirpant du lit, en se prenant les pieds dans ses draps et en se vautrant dans sa moquette. Ah putain !

\- Dean langage ! , lui lança son père en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa chambre. Et bouge-toi un peu, tu vas être en retard !

Le blond resta couché au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé, avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, _ils m'oublieront peut-être …_ Peine perdu, son père revint la minute suivante et le releva d'une poigne forte et se passa la main sur la visage, d'un air désespéré :

\- Tu préfères que je t'emmène au lycée dans cette tenue peut-être ?

 _Non pas vraiment_.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta John face au silence de son aînée. Va te faire une toilette, s'il te plait, comment tu croire que tu vas draguer les filles », dit-il en riant légèrement.

Dean soupira et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il adorait son père, vraiment, mais là c'était trop dur : les Winchester venaient tout juste de déménager dans cette petite ville qu'était Lawrence **(* exemple significatif que je mets le bazar partout)** , et aujourd'hui c'était le rentrée, Dean, âgé de 16 ans, rentrait en 2nde, ne connaissait personne et détestait l'école de surcroit. _Que demandez de mieux ?_

Dean se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il ressemblait à un zombie qu'on aurait passé sous un bulldozer. _Charmant …_ Il était blond, avait des yeux verts, plutôt grand avec de beaux muscles développés. Oui Dean Winchester était le fantasme vivant de toutes les filles. Et il adorait ça, se pavaner devant elles. Dans son ancien collège, il était surnommé le « Casanova des Dames », il collectait les filles, ne s'attachait à aucune, pas parce qu'il était un monstre insensible sans cœur, mais seulement que lorsqu'il l'avait obtenue, il ne ressentait plus rien. Dean aimait juste le sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il séduisait, draguait une fille, puis le désir s'estompait. Et à vrai dire, il avait toujours trouvé mieux ça comme ça. Oui évidemment, beaucoup de parents s'étaient plaint de son comportement indécent et _carrément dégueulasse_ envers les filles en question. Dean estimait qu'il était tout simplement un Bad Boy et s'assumait comme il était. Alors que Dean finissait de se préparer, Samuel, le petit-frère de 13 ans, prenait son petit-déjeuner, qui se résumait à de la salade. Sam était en effet végétarien, presque végétalien au grand dam de son père. Lui il rentrait en 4ème et était absolument ravi : les livres étaient sa passion. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire sans problème, alors que Dean après 30 secondes se plaignait de souffrir de maux de tête. Dean, vêtu d'un jean gris, de converse en cuir noir, d'un t-shirt Scorpions **(*oui j'ai osé)** descendit les escaliers en courant, prit un croissant que Marie sa mère avait acheté, tôt ce matin, attrapa sa veste en cuir noire et lança à son frère :

\- « Dépêche-toi Sammy, on va rater le bus !

\- Non attends-moi, je t'ai pas fini ma salade, répliqua Sam en se dépêchant. Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy, c'est Sam maintenant ! »

Dean fit une moue dégoutée, qui fit rire son père. Son père, John Winchester, un militaire qui avait réussi à être stationné dans une base non loin de Lawrence et pouvait enfin être présent pour ses deux fils, lisait le journal en busant son café. Dean s'approcha de lui :

\- « Si tu me payes, je lui cache des limaces dans sa salade, il aura tellement peur que plus jamais il n'y touchera à nouveau, lui murmura-t-il, avec un sourire sadique.

\- Ca c'est une bonne idée mon grand, répondit John en s'esclaffant **(* qui n'a jamais rêvé d'introduire ce verbe dans une phrase)** , mais ta mère risque de ne pas être contente.

En effet, Marie Winchester, les regardait avec un faux regard courroucé, qui cachait beaucoup d'amour. Elle était infirmière, même parfois de nuit, car elle aimait rendre service à autrui.

\- Bon les garçons, je vous annonce officiellement que vous avez raté votre bus », finit par dire John après quelques minutes.

Dean râla, mais son père lui dit qu'il les emmènera en voiture, ce qui était, tout compte fait, beaucoup mieux.

…

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, bondé de jeunes, qui riaient et se bousculaient pour savoir dans quelles classes ils étaient répartis. Avant de sortir de la voiture, son père le rattrapa et lui demanda d'un ton indéchiffrable :

\- « Tu comptes encore joué au Bad Boy toute l'année ?

\- Papa, tu sais comment je suis, j'aime les femmes, que veux-tu, répondit-il en riant joyeusement.

\- Fais attention mon grand ... Allez passer une bonne journée et surtout faites bonne impression car la première impression …

\- … est toujours celle que les gens retiennent de toi », s'exclamèrent les garçons en cœurs, connaissant sur le bout des doigts les maximes de leur père.

 **…**

Un soleil doux se profilait derrière les nuages, la température était encore douce. Dean dit au revoir à Sam et alla vers le panneau d'affichage réservé au 2nde : il était en 2nde 6. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler à qui que ce soit que la cloche sonnait. Il se dirigea tel un automate vers sa classe en suivant ceux qu'il avait repéré être dans la même classe. Soudain on l'interpella :

\- « Hey ! T'es le nouveau ?, lui lança l'inconnu châtain.

\- Bien vu Sherlock, répondit Dean au tact au tact.

\- Haha ! Je m'appelle Benny et tu es ?, lui demanda-t-il tout souriant en lui tendant la main.

\- Dean. Dean Winchester, répliqua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Comment tu as su que j'étais nouveau ?

\- Car tu es le seul visage inconnu, ici tout le monde se connait on vient tous du même collège. Nous avons déjà visité ce collège, je te le ferai visiter si tu veux et surtout je te préviendrai des personnes que tu ne ferais pas mieux de fréquenter.

\- Merci, t'es super sympa mec », répondit Dean, qui commençait à trouver ce Benny de plus en plus sympathique.

Il le suivit alors lorsque Benny s'arrêta et tendit son bras :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y …, commença le blond, mais il s'interrompit.

\- Surtout ne va pas te frotter à eux, dit Benny, en montrant un groupe de gros baraqués. Ne les cherche pas ou ils vont faire de ta vie un enfer, crois-moi, je les ai vu en action, ils sont impitoyables ! Gordon est leur chef, et les autres je ne pourrais même pas te donner leurs noms, ce ne sont que ces petits toutous : ils sont les Bad Boys depuis de notre niveau depuis un peu plus d'un an.

\- Vu leurs têtes, j'affirme, c'est une belle brochette d'abrutis », murmura Dean, bien qu'il ait un peu tiqué lorsque Benny avait prononcé le mot « Bad Boy ».

Pour dire vrai, Dean n'eut pas à attendre pour les voir passer à l'action. Alors qu'un garçon brun probablement de leur âge et habillé très bizarrement, passa près d'eux, même s'il semblait frôler les casiers opposés, le groupe de Gordon se mit en mouvement, _comme une mécanique mortelle en action,_ pensa le blond. Gordon apostropha le brun :

\- « Hey le pd, alors tu ne dis pas bonjour !

Le brun ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Manque de chance, les chiens du fameux Gordon l'encerclèrent en se montrant de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Hey la tapette, je t'ai parlé, s'écria Gordon, en le poussant si violemment que le brun tomba au sol. Tu t'es pris tellement de queues dans la bouche que t'es incapable de répondre, rajouta-t-il en riant d'un air mauvais.

Mais le brun ne répondait toujours et gardait la tête fixée vers le sol. Dean, quant à lui, était totalement scandalisé, _quand je pense que je me considérais, moi-même, comme un Bad Boy, à côté de lui, je suis mère Theresa …_

\- Euh, c'est maintenant qu'on intervient, non ?, murmura Dean à Benny.

\- Non, surtout pas !, s'écria le châtain, tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, ils vont faire de ta vie un véritable enfer sur terre !

\- Et alors, par peur et/ou par lâcheté, vous laissez ce pauvre mec se faire martyriser ?! , s'indigna Dean.

\- Au début non, répliqua Benny, d'une petite voix. Mais Gordon a su menacer assez de monde pour que personne ne se plaigne et puis Castiel ne s'est jamais plaint auprès de ses parents donc ça fait un an que ça dure …

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ?!, le coupa le blond de plus en plus en colère.

\- Et les profs n'ont jamais rien dit, rien signalé ?!

\- Ils savent frapper où personne ne peut le voir, et puis Castiel a toujours été très bizarre, c'est pour ça que personne ne s'est jamais vraiment inquiété …», murmura Benny.

Ça en faisait des révélations en seulement 10 petites minutes. Alors comme ça dans une petite ville comme Lawrence, un garçon peut se faire tourmenter sans qu'aucun élève ne s'interpose. Ils regardaient tous la scène avec tristesse et consternation, mais aucun n'intervenait. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Gordon, il avait l'impression d'avoir des fans. _Foi de Winchester, cela ne va pas se passe comme ça !_ Il reporta alors son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : le-dit Castiel était encore au sol et Gordon lui crachait à la figure des choses de plus en plus dégueulasses :

\- « Alors tafiolle, tu t'en as trop pris dans le cul c'est pour ça que tu peux plus bouger, ricana-t-il

Dean put enfin apercevoir de fines larmes couler le long des joues pâles du brun, s'en fut trop pour lui et il intervint :

\- Hey DUCON !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, grogna Gordon en se retournant fou de rage.

\- Ouais, tu m'as bien compris l'abruti !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent avec effarement et se mirent à chuchoter. Qui pouvait bien être ce beau garçon qui s'interposait et qui osait tenir tête à Gordon.

\- Alors, continua Dean, 5 contre 1, ça ne te dérange pas, t'appelles ça du courage ?!, Laisse-moi rire, c'est qui vraiment la couille-molle ?

De nombreuses filles se mirent à rire, Gordon, rouge de colère, cria :

\- Tu te prends pour qui ?! D'ailleurs qui t'es ? Toi aussi t'es pd, c'est pour ça que tu protèges cette tapette ?

\- Moi c'est Dean. Dean Winchester. Et non pas vraiment, désolé de te décevoir, répliqua Dean en se moquant allègrement de lui, mais je n'aime pas les connards. Et navré de te l'apprendre mais tu as tous les symptômes du parfait connard !

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Mais oui, tu es incapable d'être seul sans ta petite bande de toutous, oui je parle de vous, ajouta Dean en regardant les acolytes baraqués de Gordon. Je vous aurais bien adressé la parole, mais vous êtes tellement insignifiants que je n'en vois même pas la peine. Et de plus, dit le Winchester en se s'adressant de nouveau à Gordon, la pauvreté de tes insultes montrent la faiblesse de ton esprit.

\- Viens, rapproche-toi qu'on s'explique !, lui cria Gordon aussi rouge qu'un homard trop cuit.

\- Tu veux qu'on règle ça de cette manière, sérieusement ? Quoique je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à quelque chose de très intellectuel venant de ta part …

Alors que Gordon et ses chiens se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, il sentit deux personnes de placer à ses côtés : Benny et un autre parfait inconnu avec une coupe des années 70.

\- Salut moi c'est Ash, en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté, tu viens de faire casser la gueule avec moi ?, demanda Dean en lui serrant maladroitement la main.

\- Ca sera un véritable plaisir !

\- Alors on fait moins les malins, railla Gordon.

\- Et toi, répondit une rousse en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua qu'un garçon asiatique, une rousse et une blonde les avait rejoint.

\- Je t'en prie, continua la rousse, viens approche et je ferai un plaisir de t'arracher ce qui te sert de couilles !

Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu se croire dans un vieux Western de Clint Eastwood, ils auraient été sur le point de dégainer leurs pistolets, mais Gordon préféra abandonner.

\- On n'en a pas fini, toi et moi, dit-il à Dean en partant d'un pas rageur.

Un long silence se fit dans les couloirs. La scène n'avait duré que 3 minutes, chrono en main. Soudain tous les élèves du couloir se mirent à applaudir avec frénésie en scandant le prénom de Dean. Ce-dernier n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha du brun qui se relevait doucement. Le Winchester lui tendit directement la main :

\- Je suis Dean, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis Castiel. Castiel Novak, répondit-il en serrant sa main et en relevant la tête. **(*cliché, je sais)**

Il était beau. Ce fut la première pensée de Dean, quand il y repensera plus tard il se dira que ce n'était pas très hétéro comme pensée, mais là il s'en fichait. Il regardait Castiel. Il faisait un peu près la même taille que lui, les cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux bleus. _Mon Dieu comme ils_ _sont magnifiques_ , se dit Dean. Ils se lâchèrent la main.

\- Merci, murmura Castiel, mais maintenant tu vas avoir des problèmes… je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, répondit Dean d'une voix forte, ces mecs sont des connards et je n'hésiterai pas à leur refaire le portrait pour te protéger. Viens je vais te présenter.

Dean tira Castiel par la manche et lui présenta Benny, Ash. La rousse se présenta :

\- Je suis Charlie et j'aime les femmes.

\- Ah, euh enchanté, dit Dean en se disant dans son for intérieur que c'était bien dommage.

\- Moi c'est Johanna, dit Jo, ma mère est prof ici, dit la blonde.

Dean et Castiel eurent à peine le temps de lui répondre que l'asiatique s'interposa :

\- Moi c'est Kévin, un jour je serai président des Etats-Unis, donc j'espère que je peux déjà compter sur vos votes.

 _Ça promet d'être une année palpitante !_ , se dit Dean.

\- Castiel, dit enfin Charlie, je tiens à m'excuser, pour nous tous, de n'être jamais intervenus l'année précédente, on a été lâches et on espère que tu nous pardonneras, on va tout faire pour sa rattraper même si je sais que ça sera jamais assez par rapport à ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit Castiel d'une voix douce, je n'en ai jamais voulu à personne.

\- Haha, dit Dean en riant, Cas est un vrai ange !

\- Cas ?

\- C'est un petit surnom, répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que le surnom lui plaisait, qu'une voix hurla dans les couloirs :

\- 10 MINUTES ! 10 MINUTES QUE JE VOUS ATTENDS, BANDE DE LARVES INFECTES ! PUISSIEZ-VOUS VOUS ETTOUFFER AVEC CETTE MÊME LANGUE QUI VOUS PERMET DE PARLER !

En entendant cette voix, tous les élèves du couloir se mirent à courir vers leurs classes respectives et Dean prit, sans s'en rendre compte le bras de Castiel. Il était devenu un véritable héros pour le lycée en seulement 3 minutes.

 **…**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**

 **Et si vous voyez beaucoup de fautes, dites-le moi, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux ! ;)**

 **Bisous mes petits Dragons ^^¤**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir mes canards ^^**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier :**

 **\- QueenWithHats pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir : je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes je te promets ;)**

 **\- Courtney Ackles : c'est gentil merci, j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire !**

 **\- Yaeris : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !**

 **Sinon je tiens à préciser qu'à la base ce chapitre était 2 fois plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le couper et de vous mettre la suite dans deux jours, j'espère :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il n'est pas vraiment palpitant ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rock You Like A Hurricane**

Crowley qu'il s'appelait … Crowley était le professeur qui avait hurlé dans les couloirs et qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bouledogue enragé.

 _Crowley …_

Il y avait une chance sur combien que ce prof, qui insultait ses élèves à tout va, soit leur professeur principal ? Ne demandez pas à Dean car sa calculatrice avait fini brisée dans la poubelle, car M. Crowley n'aimait pas qu'on sorte sa calculatrice, n'aimait pas qu'on parle, n'aimait pas qu'on mâche des chewing-gums, qu'on pose des questions, qu'on fasse du bruit avec son Bic, qu'on fasse du bruit en respirant, et d'après Dean :

\- Il n'aime simplement pas la vie, il est au bord du suicide intellectuel et veut entrainer tous ses élèves avec lui, avait-il glissé à l'oreille de Castiel, qui avait souri discrètement.

Cela leur avait valu 2h de colle. Et un sourire vicieux de Crowley, qui finalement semblait beaucoup apprécier sa journée. Dean resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il se faisait coller, mais le premier jour quand même, c'était une première ! _A coup sûr, papa voudra encadrer mon papier de consigne !_ Castiel, quant à lui, paraissait moins assuré et regarda Dean ses yeux de chiots battus, qui semblait lui dire _prends-moi dans tes braaaaas !_ Dean se ressaisit _mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Je deviens complètement malade !_ Le regard du brun semblait plutôt vouloir dire que, lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait coller. Dean lui adressa un sourire rassurant et …

\- Les amoureux ! Vous pensez que c'est le moment de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?!, cria Crowley en leur envoyant une craie à la figure **(*j'avais sérieusement un prof qu'il le faisait)**. Et arrêtez de vous caresser sous la table, je vous vois !

Dean et Castiel sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent, car oui, ils avaient presque leurs épaules qui se touchaient, morts de honte et rouges comme le manteau du père Noël. Le blond entendit Charlie rire à sa droite :

\- On ne se caressait même pas, s'écria Dean indigné.

Toute la classe se mit à rire. Mais se calma rapidement lorsque Crowley leur distribua leurs emplois du temps :

\- J'ai modifié moi-même votre emploi du temps, je ne voulais que vous ayez trop de temps libre, ça serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne répondit. D'un commun accord, un deuil collectif semblait s'être annoncé dans la classe à la vue de 8h de maths dans la semaine **(* n'oubliez pas, ils ne sont qu'en 2** **nde** **)**. Dean semblait anéanti _8h … 8h !_ Il leva la tête et fit une énorme grimace digne d'un enfant de 3 ans dans le dos de Crowley, il remarqua alors que Castiel semblait très content de l'emploi du temps. _Ce mec n'est pas normal …_ , se dit le blond d'un air atterré. Mais bon, le Castiel en question était habillé d'un trenchcoat beige, d'une cravate à l'envers et de travers et s'était laissé martyriser pendant plus d'un an sans rien dire, donc effectivement il n'était pas vraiment normal.

Après quelques informations générales, telles que :

« Sachez que je ne suis jamais en retard, jamais malade, j'adore les interrogations surprises, je déteste faire des pauses, je ne finis jamais en avance et je suis donc votre professeur de maths et votre professeur principale et ça pour le reste de l'année, que ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir survivre, abandonne l'aventure de suite ! »

 _Ce type est complètement barge …_

Crowley les avait donc laissés partir. Ils n'avaient eu cours que la matinée. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe, le professeur les héla, lui et Castiel :

\- Bon ce ne serait pas très gentil de ma part de vous coller dès le premier de cours, qui n'est pas vraiment un jour de cours, bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà en train de suer sur des exercices beaucoup trop durs pour vous, que moi-même je ne pourrais pas résoudre, dit Crowley d'un air rêveur, alors que les deux adolescents se regardaient d'un air assez inquiet. Mais bon maintenant l'école n'est plus bonne à rien, à part à vous former à être de bons petits soldats au service d'une machine infernale, dans laquelle, vous ne serez, malgré tous vos efforts, que de simples pions médiocres !, continua-t-il d'un air faussement triste. Il n'empêche que vous ne serez pas collés … pour cette fois ! Car si je vous revoie encore une fois vous faire des câlineries pendant mon cours, je vous envoie au pilori et …

\- Monsieur, dit Castiel d'une voix posé et très sérieuse, le pilori est une méthode moyenâgeuse qui n'existe plus depuis cette même période, et serait considéré comme une humiliation physique et mentale pour un élève.

 _Waouh … Ce mec c'est Wikipédia …_

C'était la première fois que Dean entendait Castiel parler aussi longtemps et il trouvait sa voix magnifique, mélodieuse avec de beaux accords veloutés, mais aussi légèrement rauque sur les bords.

\- … Partez avant que je change d'avis, dit Crowley en leur montrant la sortie du doigt.

En voyant les garçons disparaitre dans le couloir, Fergus Crowley se passa la main sur le visage _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter encore une bande d'asticots abrutis ! Je le vois arriver d'ici, ça sent la belle brochette de loosers …_

…

Dean et Castiel sortirent de la classe d'un pas précipité puis partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils en vinrent même à pleurer. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Dean remarqua qu'il tenait encore Castiel par la manche _mais putain c'est quoi cette manie ?!_ Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le brun pour autant. Presqu'à contrecœur il le lâcha, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortirent, où les attendaient Benny, Jo, Ash, Charlie et même Kévin :

\- Alors que vous voulait le King of Hell ?, demanda Benny.

\- Hein ? Oh pas grand-chose, juste nous dire qu'il … Attend le King of Hell ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? s'exclama Dean en riant.

\- C'est le surnom qu'on lui a trouvé en vous attendant et on a tous trouvé que ça lui allait comme un gant, répondit Ash en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Je pense aussi, murmura doucement Castiel.

\- Si même l'Ange est d'accord !, se récria Dean, sinon Crowley voulait nous dire qu'il nous collait pas, mais que la prochaine fois on se ferait brûler sur la place publique ! Je vous laisse imaginer la scène.

Tous se mirent à rire en imaginant un Crowley, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant à Noël, en train de préparer des choses sadiques.

\- Mais non Dean, dit enfin Castiel, qui semblait être sorti d'une intense période de réflexion, Crowley a dit qu'il nous ferait mettre au pilori, il n'a jamais parlé de nous brûler …

\- Cas c'est une blague ! C'est du second degré, tu comprends ?, s'exclama le blond en riant, la tête perdu du brun l'attendrissait au plus haut point.

\- Oui je crois, répondit le brun, qui n'avait absolument pas compris.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il entendit un bruit de klaxon et il le reconnu entre mille : - Eurêka, s'écria-t-il, c'est mon père, il est enfin allé chercher mon Bébé chez le garagiste !

Le Winchester dit rapidement au revoir à ses amis et accourra près de la belle Impala Chevrolet qui attendait devant le lycée.

Alors qu'il voyait la voiture s'éloigner, Castiel se remémorait les paroles de Dean

\- Dean n'est pas un peu jeune pour avoir un bébé et puis pourquoi aller chez le garagiste…

-CASTIEL !, s'écrièrent en cœurs les autres, ils parlaient de sa voiture !

\- Ah … C'est très complexe comme relation quand même …

Alors que la petite troupe était écroulée de rire, le brun leur dit au revoir et marcha pour rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait heureuse, libre, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Dans son esprit seul le visage du blond aux yeux verts était présent et ne voulait plus le lâcher.

…

\- « Un HERO !, s'écria Sam, il s'est comporté comme un véritable HERO ! Vous auriez dû le voir, sans même utiliser ses poings, mais juste avec ses mots, l'autre est reparti la queue entre les jambes !

Marie, en entendant la dernière expression, flanqua un léger coup de torchon derrière la tête de Sam, qui continuait à vanter et à glorifier l'intervention de Dean, dont il avait été témoin dans le couloir la matin-même.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon cœur, il ne faut pas user de la violence. Tout ce qui commence dans le sang, finit dans le sang.

 _Je rêve où ma mère vient de citer le Captain Barbossa_ , se dit Dean, qui failli exploser de rire à sa propre bêtise.

\- Maintenant encore plus de filles vont être folles de toi, s'exclama Sam en riant, elles te prennent toutes pour un parfait chevalier servant, même dans ma classe, rajouta-t-il avec une moue dégouté.

\- Je m'en fiche de toutes ses filles, répondit Dean sans même sans rendre compte, il pensait encore à _son_ Castiel.

\- Et bien que t'arrive-t-il mon chéri, tu es malade ? Tu es déjà amoureux d'une fille ?, l'interrompit son père d'un air moqueur.

\- Non, non c'est bon, arrêtez, répliqua le blond en rosissant légèrement.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, je veux son prénom, entendit Dean crier de la cuisine, où sa mère finissait de préparer le repas.

Sam, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de Dean mais n'ajouta rien. Et si …

\- Au fait Dean, qu'avait fait ce type pour que tu le remettes à sa place ?, demanda alors John.

\- Il avait embêté un autre garçon et ils étaient 5 contre 1, donc je suis intervenu, éluda rapidement l'ainé de Winchester, priant que son père n'insiste pas plus. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi cette conversation commençait à le gêner.

\- Ils l'ont traité de pd, de tapette et de tafiolle et de pleins d'autres insultes que maman ne voudrait pas je répète, rajouta Sam précipitamment.

\- Sammy !, s'écria Dean et Marie en même temps mais très probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Je t'interdits de prononcer ses mots ici, c'est clair ?, dit Marie d'une voix sérieuse et ferme, je ne te gronde pas Sammy, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard décontenancé de son cadet. C'est juste que ce sont des mots vulgaires et qui ne sont faits pour sortir de la bouche de parfaits idiots, d'accord ?

\- Oui maman … Mais il n'empêche, que c'est à partir de là que Dean est intervenu !

\- Je suis vraiment fière de toi Dean, finit par dire John. Il faut toujours protéger les plus fragiles que soi.

Le blond fut soulagé, il redoutait la réaction de son père qui s'était tendu après l'intervention de Sam.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, où les deux adolescents donnèrent leurs premières impressions de leurs professeurs principaux. Dean se garda cependant de dire qu'il avait failli être collé.

…

Les semaines passèrent rapidement. Dean était devenu très ami avec Benny et Ash, ses « frères d'armes », comme il aimait les appeler. Il s'entendait très bien avec Kévin, bien que ce dernier n'en démordait pas et essayait de convaincre tout le lycée et même le personnel enseignant de voter pour lui aux prochaines présidentielles. _Il n'est même pas majeur !_ Ils considéraient Charlie et Jo comme les sœurs qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Castiel, lui, restait son « Ange ».

Comme d'habitude, il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des cours, il n'était pas mauvais, mais pas aussi studieux que Kévin et Castiel. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à connaitre le brun, qui habitait à deux rues de chez lui. Castiel était le dernier d'une famille chrétienne de 5 enfants : Anna, Michel, Luc, Raphaël et Gabriel. Son père, Paul, était médecin dans le même hôpital que la mère de Dean, et sa mère, Rachel, travaillait à la bibliothèque de la ville ( _d'où la passion de Cas pour les livres_ , pensa Dean). Ses frères et sœurs étaient tous à l'université, mais revenait tous les week-ends voir leur petit frère préféré.

Le brun, bien que discret et reconnaissant envers Dean de l'avoir aidé le premier jour, restait toujours un peu à l'écart au début mais le blond s'était acharné et avait en sorte que Castiel s'intègre dans leur bande. Comme l'avait prédit Sam, toutes les filles lui courraient après et Dean avait fini par cédé : elle s'appelait Lisa, elle était brune et était plutôt belle. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils sortaient ensembles, une première pour Dean, mais au fond de son cœur, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait trop peur de se l'avouer, donc il repoussait ce sentiment gênant toujours plus loin. _Chasser la vérité, elle revient au galop_ , comme lui disait parfois Sam, d'une voix qui se voulait innocente. Mais l'ainé des Winchester faisait comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'allusion. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de comprendre.

Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer tout son temps libre (presque) avec Castiel. Jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Avec le brun, tout était toujours plus simple et plus compliqué à la fois. Oui Dean le trouvait beau au fond de lui, mais c'était le Castiel qu'il voyait à l'intérieur qu'il trouvait extraordinaire, le Castiel avec ses blessures et ses souvenirs, le Castiel qui était toujours de bonne humeur, celui qui ne comprenait rien aux voitures, et qui n'avait jamais regardé _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Les deux adolescents s'envoyaient des SMS tous les soirs et étaient presque inséparables. Avec les semaines Dean avait pris du temps pour expliquer le principe de second degré au brun, qui avait presque prit des notes. La façon de parler du Novak le faisait toujours rire, il y avait une naïveté sauvage qui émanait de Castiel qui troublait Dean au plus au haut point, et puis il y avait ses yeux bleus. _Ces putain de yeux bleus ! C'est pas possible qu'ils soient aussi bleus … Tiens j'ai l'impression qu'ils un peu plus foncés sur les contours_ , nota Dean.

\- Euh Dean ça va ?, demanda Castiel, d'un air incertain, alors que le blond s'était vraiment rapproché de lui et l'observait sans aucune pudeur.

Lundi soir aux alentours de 19h. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans le jardin des Winchester, avec leurs cahiers étalés par terre et travaillaient ensembles comme la plupart des soirs, car il faisait encore doux avant la Toussaint.

\- Oui, désolé, répondit-t-il en se redressant. Je contemplais, regardais, s'écria-t-il, regardais tes yeux, qui sont justes magnifiques.

\- Ils le sont que parce que c'est à travers tes yeux que tu les vois, souffla Castiel en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, répliqua le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux, mais c'était beau.

Instinctivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés, au point que l'Ange imprimait dans son esprit la forme et les nuances de couleurs des petites taches de rousseur de Dean.

\- Au fait, chuchota Dean, vendredi soir, il y a une fête chez Lisa, tu viendras ?

\- Je ne suis pas invité, répondit Castiel d'un ton incertain.

\- Cas, c'est une fête, ça va être un gros bordel, peut-être que tout le lycée sera là. Il n'y pas d'invitations !

\- Tu sais, les fêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc …, murmura le brun.

Il est vrai que, à part avec Dean et la bande, Castiel restait encore excessivement timide. Après ce que lui avait subir Gordon pendant 1 an, il avait tendance à se replier sur lui-même, dès qu'il prenait peur ou se sentait menacé. Il ne voulait même pas se changer dans les vestiaires des garçons, il se changeait à part. Dean avait essayé de lui parler de cela, mais le Novak avait toujours esquivé le sujet. Un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents ou même aux les enseignants, mais Castiel était resté muet. Il n'était pas prêt à en parler. Pas encore. En parlant de Gordon, dès qu'il croisait Dean, lui et ses toutous, il lui jetait un regard noir, mais il ne s'était plus rapprocher de lui ni de Castiel.

\- Cas, stp, supplia Dean, tu seras avec moi, tu risques rien. Je te promets de rester avec toi toute la soirée.

\- Mais et Lisa ?, s'indigna légèrement le brun.

\- Rhooo, c'est bon, on s'en fout, viens on va bien s'amuser !

\- Mais parents …

\- seront d'accord, termina Dean à sa place.

En effet, depuis que le Winchester avait rencontré les parents de Castiel, ces derniers l'avaient tout de suite apprécié. C'était le garçon qui avait rendu le sourire à leur fils. Le blond n'avait jamais encore rencontré ses frères et sœurs et selon Castiel c'était mieux comme ça.

 **Flashback**

\- Pourquoi Cas ?

\- Tu me trouves bizarre Dean, demanda alors Castiel ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, je te jure …

\- Réponds sincèrement Dean, répliqua le brun en riant.

\- Oui peut-être un peu … Bon d'accord complètement et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Alors il se trouve que je suis le plus sain d'esprit de ma famille.

\- Oh putain …

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Bon d'accord, soupira Castiel, vaincu.

\- Super, s'écria le Dean en serrant son Ange dans ses bras.

Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Dean ne le lâche, mais quelques secondes assez longues pour les gêner tous les deux. Un toussotement se fit alors encore, l'ainé des Winchester, se retourna dans un sursaut :

\- Papa !

 **...**

* * *

 **Je sais c'est sadique d'arrêter maintenant ... Que voulez-vous Crowley deteint sur moi !**

 **Je sais que ce chap n'est pas passionnant mais vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout dites-moi si vous pensez que ça va trop vite entre Dean et Cas ... Même si à la base ils sont pas censés se tourner autour pendant 3 siècles.**

 **Bisous et bonne nuit mes petits dragons ^^¤**

 **Je vous autorise à rêver de Dean mais pas touche à Cas, c'est ma propriété privée !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir mes libellules en sucre ^^**

 **Merci à Yaeris pour sa review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**

 **En parlant de suite, je n'aime pas la scène entre Cas et Dean, mais bon vous verrez ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : I'm Leaving You**

\- Ta mère a fini de préparer le dîner, tu viens, lui demanda son père.

John se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux, stoïque. Soit il n'avait rien vu, soit il faisait semblant.

\- Oui d'accord j'arrive !

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent prestement et Castiel rangea ses affaires :

\- A demain Cas !, s'exclama le blond en donnant une accolade viril au brun.

Dean sentait le regard de son père dans son dos.

\- A demain Dean. Au revoir M. Winchester.

\- Au revoir Castiel et fais attention en rentrant chez toi.

Le Novak opina et partit en direction de sa maison.

…

\- Dis-moi Dean ?, lui demanda John en le fixant.

\- Mmmmh quoi ?, répliqua le blond la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

\- Quand tu comptes nous la présenter ta petite-amie ?

\- Qui ?, s'exclama-t-il en retour, en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Et bien Lisa, voyons Dean, c'est la première fois que tu restes aussi longtemps avec la même fille et puis tu as tellement l'air de flotter sur un nuage que j'ai hâte de rencontre la fille qui rend mon fils si heureux, lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire tendre.

\- … oui, oui peut-être un jour !, lança-t-il agacé.

\- Il y a un problème mon grand ?, demanda doucement son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Juste lâchez-moi ! J'ai pas envie de vous la présenter, arrêtez de me gonfler !

Ses parents n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que Dean avait quitté la table, avait monté les escaliers en courant et était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?, interrogea Marie avec une voix peinée.

\- Non maman, t'inquiètes, la rassura Sam, Dean est un peu à cran en ce moment…

John resta silencieux. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

…

Dean s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains _mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_ Il se sentait mal, une douleur atroce qui compressait son cœur. Il était complètement perdu, pourquoi s'agaçait-il autant dès qu'on lui parlait de Lisa ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de vomir juste à l'évocation de son prénom ? Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre. Sa chambre qui le reflétait tellement. De nombreux posters étaient accrochés : il y avait AC/DC et Deep Purple qui se disputaient tout un pan de mur, Scorpions et Metallica un autre, même Kansas avait réussi à se trouver une place. Au-dessus de sa table de chevet se trouvaient de nombreuses photos de lui avec de Sam, mais aussi avec Castiel et sa bande. Ash, après être un passionné des années 70, était passionné par les photos, et en prenait tout le temps, dès qu'il le pouvait : lorsque Dean mangeait un hamburger, lorsque Castiel lui essuyait le menton, lorsque Charlie matait la serveuse, ou lorsque Benny se prenait un gros râteau et revenait tout penaud. Dean observa la photo qui le représentait lui et Castiel en train de se regarder. Ils se regardaient comme si … _comme si on était …_ Pris de rage, il arracha la photo et la déchira en deux avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Il ne se sentit pas mieux. C'était même pire. Il s'allongea sur son lit, tête contre son oreiller et se mit à pleurer. _C'est pas normal de ressentir ça ! Je peux pas … Je suis pas comme ça !_ Son portable vibra et il remarqua que Castiel essayait de la joindre. Par peur ou peut-être par lâcheté, il lança son portable contre le mur. Il regretterait son geste plus tard il en était sûr. Soudain des petits coups furent tapés à sa porte : Sam passe sa petite bouille à travers l'entrebâillement :

\- Dean, c'est moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Sammy, répliqua Dean en souriant malgré lui.

Sam prit sa comme une invitation, il rentra dans la chambre de son frère et sauta sur le lit :

\- Ne pleure pas Dean, ça me rends triste …

\- Je ne pleure pas !, s'écria son frère, son égo piqué au vif.

\- A d'autre ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour cela …

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

\- Si tu le sais très bien ! Tu te sens peut-être pas encore prêt pour m'en parler, mais sache que je te soutiendrai et je t'aimerai toujours malgré tes choix et …

\- J'ai dit que je voyais pas de quoi tu parlais ! Je sors avec Lisa !, sa voix trembla légèrement.

\- Je parle de toi et Casti …

\- Tais-toi, cria Dean, sors !

Mais Sam ne bougea pas et continua à le regarder avec son regard qui signifiait qu'il savait tout.

\- MAIS CASSE-TOI PUTAIN !, hurla-t-il désespéré.

\- CA SUFFIT DEAN !, cria John en ouvrant sa porte à la volée. Sors s'il-te-plait, Sammy.

Sam sortit en lançant un regard blessé à Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, lui demanda son père d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Rien. Laisse-moi !

\- Rien ? RIEN ?! Tu te fous moi ?!

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as passé tes nerfs sur ton petit frère ?!, tonna John.

\- Il me faisait chier !

\- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ?! ... Ecoute mon grand, tu as beaucoup changé en 6 semaines, continua son père d'une voix plus calme, et sans doute surtout grâce à Castiel. Tu fais tes devoirs, tu ne réponds plus aux profs, tu ne te fais plus coller, tu ne collectes plus les filles et tu ne sors plus en douce pour faire des conneries avec des gens peu fréquentables … Alors explique-moi ce qui te mets dans cet état ? C'est Lisa, c'est ça ?

Dean inspira longuement, s'il ne se calmait pas, il allait se mettre à hurler, _mais arrêtez de tous me faire chier avec cette idiote !_

\- Papa … Je suis fatigué. Et je suis désolé. Vraiment.

John secoua la tête. Son aîné était aussi têtu que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il soupira, lui dit de réfléchir et d'aller se coucher pour se reposer.

Dean ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il se sentait mal à cause de Sam. Il se sentait mal tout cours.

…

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs, Dean se glissa dans la chambre de son frère afin de s'excuser. Son frère sourit doucement :

\- Je sais Dean, c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas.

Il lui fit un câlin. Dean rit et se mit à chatouiller son petit frère.

\- Alors Sammy on est chatouilleux ?

\- Ha ha arrête Dean !, rit Sam en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Ils se calmèrent après quelques minutes.

\- Promets-moi Sammy.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne, surtout pas à papa. Je veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausse idée.

\- Mais Castiel ? T'es amoureux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je peux pas aimer un autre mec Sammy, répliqua Dean en essayant de paraitre décontracté.

\- Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? Tu sais c'est pas une maladie d'être …

\- Quoi ?

\- Gay, chuchota maladroitement Sam

\- Les garçons vous êtes là ?

Marie rentra dans la chambre. Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle vit ses deux garçons réconciliés. Et Dean souffla de soulagement, sa mère n'avait rien entendu.

John n'insista pas auprès de son aîné en les voyants réconciliés. Mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dean et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

…

La semaine passa rapidement. Tout le lycée ne parlait plus que de la fête de Lisa. La brune, qui elle se pavanait au bras de Dean toute la journée, _en piaillant de tous les côtés_. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Dean pensait à aller s'acheter une corde.

Vendredi dernière heure avec M. Crowley.

\- BANDE DE PINGUOINS UNIJAMBISTES ! FAITES AU MOINS SEMBLANTS DE N'ETRE PAS TOTALEMENT DEMEURÉS !

Crowley dans toute sa splendeur. _Pingouins unijambistes, tiens c'est la première fois qu'il nous l'a fait celle-là. Je vais la noter_ , se dit Jo en souriant espièglement.

La cloche sonna. Personnes n'osa bouger. Ils redoutaient tous la tonne de devoirs que leur professeur leur donnerait.

\- Mais vous attendez quoi comme ça ?!, s'impatienta le prof. Vous passez vos vacances ici ?!

\- Sans devoir ?, demanda Kévin presque déçu.

Crowley rit doucement. Personne n'avait jamais encore réussi à la faire rire de désespoir. _Pleurer oui, mais rire non._

\- SORTEZ AVANT QUE JE DECIDE DE VOUS DONNER EN PATURE A MES CHIENS !

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent en riant et en criant.

VACANCES. Hurlement collectif de tout le lycée.

…

Dean se préparait à aller pour se rendre chez Lisa. Heureusement, malgré sa dispute avec Sam, ses parents ne s'étaient pas opposé à ce qu'il aille chez se _petite-amie_.

 _Les pauvres, s'ils savaient que c'est une fête où tout le lycée est invité et qui très mal finir, d'ailleurs je le sens d'ici…_

Dean descendit les escaliers d'un pas vif.

\- Pas de bêtise Dean.

\- Oui papa, se retint-il de soupirer.

\- Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fumes et …

\- Je ne me drogue pas, oui je sais, t'inquiètes.

\- Et tu rentres ce soir ou tu dors avec elle ?, demanda Marie.

Dean fronça les sourcils _dormir avec elle ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!_

\- Non je rentre, répliqua-t-il malgré le regard étonnés de ses parents, qui commençaient sérieusement à se dire que Dean ne tournait pas rond. Qui aurait refusé de passer la nuit avec sa copine ?

\- Mais avant minuit je te rassure. Et oui je rentrerai seul, car c'est à 3 rues d'ici, rajouta-t-il en anticipant la question de son père.

\- De toute manière, je suis de garde toute la nuit, lui dit sa mère en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue, et Sam dort chez un ami. Donc il ne restera que ton père, et ce n'est pas lui que tu réveilleras, il est pire qu'un ours en hibernation.

…

Dean était parti chercher Castiel et ils s'étaient rendus chez Lisa : elle vivait dans une belle grande maison blanche _typique_. De belles fleurs encadrant la porte et un gazon bien entretenu. _Typique_ , se murmura le blond pour lui-même.

\- DEAN, minauda Lisa en le voyant.

Elle accourut vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle portait une robe courte, avec décolleté très échancrée. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Trop stupéfait, Dean resta paralysé. Il ne répondit même pas au baiser, et il le repoussa en sentant son Ange se tendre à côté de lui.

\- Euh Lisa …

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!, souffla Lisa agacée, elle espérait secrètement que personne n'avait vu qu'elle s'était fait rembarrer.

\- Je suis venu avec Cas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Ah…

Le sourire forcé de Lisa se fana immédiatement, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

…

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et d'après Dean il devait bien avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes. Les gens fumaient tout et n'importe quoi, buvaient et dansaient. Il y avait de l'ambiance certes, mais l'ambiance des soirées qui finissent en coma éthylique collectif. Le Winchester n'avait bu qu'une bière et encore il ne l'avait même pas fini, mais la gardait à la main pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de boire. Il avait même réussi à en faire boire une gorgée à Castiel, qui avait grimacé.

\- Dean je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas bon.

\- Allez Cas, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, répondit Dean en riant.

Comme promis le blond était resté toute la soirée collé à Castiel. Au loin il avait vu Benny dansé avec Jo et il lui avait adressé un signe d'encouragement. Quant à lui, Ash s'ennuyait ferme.

\- Cette soirée c'est de la merde ! Je me casse Dean, j'aime pas ce genre d'ambiance ! Et j'emmène Kévin avec moi avant qu'un abruti essaye de le faire boire.

\- T'inquiètes mec, je comprends moi aussi je me fais chier !

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Ash, mais pourquoi tu te mets pas à l'aise dans une chambre avec Lisa ?

Dean rougit et Ash partit en lui adressant un clin d'œil très significatif.

\- Ash t'encourage à faire l'amour avec Lisa ?, demanda naïvement Castiel.

\- Ha ha Cas, dis pas ça comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on se croirait dans un conte de fée …

\- Tu ne vis donc pas un conte de fée avec Lisa ?, finit par demander le brun.

\- Pas vraiment, avait répliqué Dean.

\- DEAN, hurla sa copine en s'approchant.

\- Oh putain non …

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle l'entrainait dans un coin pour l'embrasser. Dean, étant resté toute la soirée scotché à Castiel, Lisa s'était énervée. Elle supportait la présence du brun que parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de son _magnifique et sexy copain_. Mais sinon elle le détestait et avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le voir se faire humilier par Gordon et sa bande l'année passée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Dean lui trouvait. _Je suis beaucoup plus intéressante que ce looser, je vois pas ce qu'il peut passer à lui raconter toute la soirée._ Lisa sentit alors Dean essayer de la repousser

\- Mais putain qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

\- Je veux pas laisser Cas tout seul, essaya-t-il tant bien que mal de se justifier.

\- Mais c'est bon ! Il peut bien rester tout seul ce pd !

\- Je te demande pardon !?, cingla Dean d'une voix dure.

\- Quoi ? C'est un gros pd ce mec ! Non mais regarde-le ! Tu m'étonnes quelle fille voudrait d'un mec pareil, et encore, même si j'étais un mec je ne m'en approcherai pas !

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, gronda le Winchester qui bouillonnait de rage.

\- Pourquoi ? Arrête de faire l'hypocrite Dean ! Tout le monde sait que si tu l'as aidé, c'était pour devenir populaire et si Novak reste avec toi, c'est parce que tu veux te mettre en valeur !

\- FERME-LA, hurla Dean. Je retourne auprès de Cas.

\- PARCE QU'IL EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI ?!

\- OUI BIEN PLUS !, s'écria Dean en retour sans se rendre compte que tout le monde s'était tu et les observait. Mais comment j'ai pu sortir avec une conne comme toi ?! Tu me dégoutes ! Viens Cas ! On se casse ! **(*mention spéciale pour ce jeu de mot complètement pourri)**

\- C'est barre-toi ! Je suis sûre que t'es aussi pd que lui !

\- Tu m'étonnes ?! Quiconque passe, ne serait-ce, 30 secondes avec toi, préfère se tourner vers les mecs !

\- Va donc le baiser, si c'est ça que t'attend !, enragea Lisa, vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses ! Les gens comme toi devraient même pas exister !

La brune, écumait tellement de rage, qu'elle ne vit pas arriver dans sa figure l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qui trônait sur la table depuis le début de la soirée. Dean tourna la tête et aperçut que Charlie en était à l'origine, elle lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de d'ouvrir une bouteille de coca et de vider son contenu sur la brune qui hurlait comme une folle. Les invités, tous à moitié ivres, commencèrent à rire et Dean sentit que ça allait dégénérer. En effet après même pas 10 secondes, les gens commencèrent à se jeter à la figure tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent sous la main.

Dean attrapa la rousse par la main, prit au passage celle de Castiel et ils sortirent en courant de la maison de la furie brune, qui continuait à brailler.

…

Ils étaient sur le trottoir qui menait jusqu'à chez Charlie. La rousse n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire en se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Lisa. Finalement la soirée n'avait pas été mauvaise pour tout le monde. _Merde j'ai pas eu le temps de voir Benny et Jo !_ , se dit Dean.

\- Dis, t'avais croisé Benny et Jo ?

\- Oui bien sûr, la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils s'embrassaient comme des damnés.

\- Bon c'est bien pour eux alors, rit Dean.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Charlie. Elle se tourna vers lui, et tout en lui faisant la bise, lui dit :

\- Je suis aussi très contente pour vous d'eux ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous rendre compte que vous vous bouffiez du regard toute la journée !

Dean et Castiel n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, qu'elle avait disparu chez elle.

…

Alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux chez eux, Castiel brisa le silence :

\- Que signifie ce que Charlie a dit ?

 _Tout mais pas cette question !,_ avait prié Dean inutilement de tout évidence.

\- Tu es gay Cas ?

\- Quoi ?, bredouilla ce dernier en devenant tout rouge, heureusement qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, mise à part la lueur de leurs portables.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?, s'exclama le brun.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Et toi alors ?, répliqua Castiel en se souvenant des paroles de Lisa.

\- Non.

La voix de Dean avait retentit ferme et sans faille. Un voile de tristesse avait recouvert les yeux bleus du brun, il s'était détourné et avait accéléré le pas.

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes, continua Dean en le rattrapant facilement.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, répondit Castiel, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

 _Sois courageux Dean ! Fais-le !_

\- Mais pourtant je suis amoureux de toi !

Castiel se figea et retourna vers lui, alors qu'il essaya de répondre, le blond plaqua maladroitement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Explosion de sentiments étranges, inconnus.

Dean se recula, troublé par son propre geste.

\- C'était ma première fois, murmura le brun d'une toute petite voix.

A ce moment-là, Dean sut qu'il était irrémédiablement fou amoureux de son Ange. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec plus d'assurance. A son grand étonnement ce fut Castiel qui approfondi leur baiser.

Castiel avait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons prenait son envol dans son ventre. Sensation douce et excitante à la fois.

\- Comment peut-on ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois, douloureuses et plaisantes, sans mourir ?, finit par demander Castiel.

\- J'en sais rien Cas, j'en sais rien … Viens chez moi ce soir stp, demanda Dean, la voix rauque remplie de désir, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le Novak ne pensa même pas un instant à refuser et envoya un SMS à ses parents.

 **...**

Malgré toute la discrétion, dont ils essayaient de faire preuve, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. La montée des escaliers fut encore plus laborieuse, Dean et Castiel continuant à s'embrasser tendrement. Arrivés dans sa chambre, Dean prit le soin de refermer la porte, puis commença à déshabiller son Ange. _Je rêve même pour une soirée, il est venu avec son putain de Trenchcoat …_

Ivres de désir, ils ne se rendaient même plus compte de leurs gestes. Alors que Dean s'attaquait à la chemise du brun, celui-ci lui enlevait son pantalon. La chemise vola dans un coin de la chambre, le t-shirt de Dean d'un autre. Ils retrouvèrent en boxer, haletants, les mains de Castiel nouées autour de la nuque de Dean, et malgré leur état d'excitation plus qu'évident, ils décidèrent de se coucher.

\- Je veux prendre mon temps mon Ange, chuchota Dean en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'offre tout Dean, je t'offre tout, murmura Castiel

Et c'est sur cette promesse qu'ils s'endormirent, enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

…

Un réveil sonna.

BAM !

John Winchester l'éteignit avec violence. Il avait extrêmement bien dormi et serait bien resté au fond du lit quelques heures de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et puis aujourd'hui il voulait parler avec son fils aîné. Une conversation d'homme à homme. Mais l'ancien marine n'est pas un monstre il n'allait pas réveiller Dean à 8h pour avoir cette discussion. Il allait plutôt descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner, et vers 9h il irait le réveiller. En passant devant la chambre de Dean, il se stoppa et se dit dans son for intérieur que si on fils avait passé la nuit avec Lisa, ça aurait réglé tous les problèmes qu'il avait avec elle. _Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Il était énervé car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ! Ah les jeunes !_ Tout fier d'avoir compris ce qui clochait avec Dean depuis quelques temps, il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Une lumière pale inondait presque toute la pièce.

Le cœur de John s'arrêta un instant.

Dean et Castiel enlacés dans le lit, à moitié nu et leurs vêtements éparpillés par terre.

 _Ce n'est pas possible …_

* * *

 **Ouais j'arrête ici ... Je sais c'est sadique ;)**

 **Si vous avez des remarques, des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bisous mes petits dragons ^^¤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes licornes ! :)**

 **Tout d'abord merci à vos reviews !**

 **Yaeris : alors désolé si tu as trouvé cela rapide, mais comme j'avais prévenu au début de cette fiction, elle sera rapide, 5-6 chapitres maximum ... Donc effectivement ils ne tournent pas autour du pot ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira davantage ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Big City Nights**

Tel un automate, John referma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche et mit sa tête entre ses mains. _Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible_ , se répétait-il inlassablement, _pas mon fils ! Pas mon Dean ! Il ne peut pas être comme ça !_ Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la porte d'entrée. Marie revenait de l'hôpital. Sachant que sa femme devait être épuisée, il décida de rien lui dire tout de suite.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, murmura Marie en l'embrassant rapidement. Ca va ? Tu as l'air tout pale ?

\- J'ai mal dormi sans la femme de ma vie à côté de moi, répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Il se força à sourire, car au fond de lui, non ça n'allait pas. Marie étouffa un bâillement et annonça à John qu'elle allait se coucher. La nuit avait été dure. Beaucoup de comas éthyliques.

…

Dean se réveilla en sentant la lumière caresser doucement sous visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Castiel se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien. _Tu es tellement magnifique Cas_ , chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. C'eut pour effet de réveiller le brun, qui papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre où il était. Il passa blanc neige à rouge vermeille, plus vite qu'un battement d'aile de colibri.

\- Dean.

\- Cas.

\- Je t'aime.

Dean resta stupéfait quelques secondes. _Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_ Puis il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de son Ange et l'embrassa amoureusement :

\- Ca va pas de me dire des choses pareilles dès le matin ?, demanda le blond en se stoppant un instant. Tu veux que je te saute dessus ?, demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

\- Oui, répondit ingénument Castiel.

Et Dean céda : il dit passer ses mains sur le ventre du brun, qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsque …

\- DEAN ! Petit-déjeuner, cria son père.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se levèrent précipitamment. Alors qu'ils s'habillaient, Dean murmura à son brun :

\- Heureusement qu'il lui est pas venu l'idée de rentrer dans ma chambre ce matin …

\- Oui sinon il m'aurait probablement noyé dans ton lavabo et aurait fait passer ça pour un suicide …

Dean explosa de rire. Puis s'arrêta aussi vite.

\- En fait, tu es sans doute raison.

Changés et débarbouillés, les garçons descendirent déjeuner. M. Winchester était assis en bout de table, un café à la main, le journal de l'autre.

\- Ah… Tiens, tu es là Castiel ?

\- Oui j'ai proposé à Cas de dormir ici cette nuit, car il était vraiment crevé et j'ai trouvé ça plus prudent qu'il vienne à la maison, répondit Dean à sa place.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement M. Winchester, rajouta le Novak d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir sous notre toit Castiel, répliqua John, qui s'était laissé attendrir par les yeux de chiens battus du brun.

Les garçons s'essayèrent et commencèrent à se servir. Céréales pour Castiel. Nutella au pain pour Dean.

\- Sinon cette soirée était bien ?

\- Euh oui …, répondirent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

\- Et ça s'est arrangé avec Lisa ?

\- Oui !, répliqua Dean d'un air plus que joyeux.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, c'était quoi le problème ?

Pendant un instant, John crut que ce qu'il avait vu ce matin-même n'était qu'un simple accident, mésaventure dont ils riraient plus tard. Mais la réponse de Dean lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- On a rompu !, s'exclama Dean, tout aussi satisfait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Papa ! Ça te regarde pas !

John de répondit rien, mais ne manqua le petit regard que se lancèrent son fils et Castiel. Sans que les deux amoureux s'en aperçoivent, il les observa attentivement.

 _Attends … Je rêve où ils se tiennent la main sous la table à même pas 2 mètres de moi ?!_

S'en fut trop pour le père de famille qui quitta la table d'un pas rapide et sortit dehors sous l'œil étonné de Dean.

Il s'assied sur la première marche du perron et passa une main lasse sur son visage. _Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ?!_

…

Alors que John s'était résolu de passer la majeure de sa journée enfermé dans son bureau, Dean et Castiel décidèrent de se rendre au parc. Ils y allèrent main dans la main s'en même vraiment s'en rendre compte. La journée était ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantaient et le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux … _Quoi de plus cliché me direz-vous …_ Ils s'assirent sous l'ombre d'un pin côte à côte et restèrent silencieux un long moment. Moment que Castiel brisa :

\- Tu es mon amoureux maintenant Dean ?

Ce-dernier explosa de rire et le brun se renfrogna, attristé.

\- Désolé je pensais que…, balbutia-t-il.

\- Mais tais-toi idiot !, s'exclame Dean. J'ai juste ri car la façon dont tu t'exprimes est vraiment particulière. Oui je suis ton amoureux Cas et je serai même tout ce que tu désires.

\- On est ensemble alors ? Euh … en couple … ?

\- Il semblerait en effet, répondit le blond en prenant une voix dramatique. **(*Vous savez la même voix que le Commodore Norrington dans Pirates des Caraïbes 1 quand il voit Jack Sparrow s'enfuir avec son « bâtiment » )**

Castiel sourit doucement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Dean, ce-dernier passa ses bras autour de son Ange.

….

\- JOHN ! OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE !, hurla Marie en tambourinant comme une forcenée.

Ce dernier finit par ouvrir.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien d'hurler comme ça ?!, s'exclama-t-il. Les voisins vont finir par appeler la police !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Maintenant explique-moi ce que tu as !, répliqua-t-elle en rentrant de force dans le bureau de son époux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant le regard furibond qu'elle lui lança.

\- Tu serais pas un peu en train de te foutre de ma gueule là ?

\- …. Comment t'as deviné ?, finit-il par soupirer.

\- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas en rentrant … Et puis le fait que tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau à te bourrer de Whisky, alors que ni Dean ni Sam ne sont là et qu'on aurait pu passer un petit moment ensemble, est un peu suspect … Alors je te reposerai la question qu'une seule fois, que se passe-t-il ?

\- …

\- John !

\- C'est Dean …

\- Quoi Dean ?! Il est malade ? Il est …

\- Il est homo !

\- … Pardon ?, demanda Marie incertaine.

\- Il est gay putain ! Je l'ai vu ce matin avec Castiel à moitié nu enlacé dans son lit !

\- Peut-être que …

\- Peut-être que quoi ? Que j'ai mal vu ? Que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Il s'est bien foutu de notre gueule avec cette Lisa !

\- John calme-toi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!, s'exclama John, la voix vacillant légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Marie pour le rendre comme ça ?

\- Arrête d'être aussi stupide ! Ce n'est pas une putain de maladie !

Alors que des cris continuèrent à résonner dans cette jolie petite maison, semblable à tant d'autres dans le quartier, Dean et Castiel étaient sur leur petit nuage, à seulement quelques km de là.

…

La journée passa vite pour le nouveau couple, qui avait passé la journée ensemble à se sourire bêtement et à s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Dean remarqua que Castiel l'avait rendu totalement guimauve en seulement 6h, mais il s'en fichait, il avait bien le droit d'être heureux non ?!

Le blond ramena Castiel jusque devant chez lui :

\- Un jour tu me présenteras tes frères et sœurs Cas ?

\- Si tu y tiens tant … Mais en tant que ami ou que … toi ?, demanda-t-il en bégayant.

Dean resta consterné un moment avant de comprendre. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. _C'est vrai que sa famille est très religieuse …_

\- Que pensent-ils qu'ils vont dire ?

\- A propose de quoi ?, répondit Castiel perdu.

\- A propos de nous !, s'exclama Dean en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Ah … Je ne sais pas … Est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose de mal Dean ?

\- Ce n'est pas censé être normal, murmura le blond.

\- Alors la normalité ne devrait pas exister, assena le brun.

Dean rit doucement en secouant la tête, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Jamais mon père n'accepterait une chose pareille Cas …

\- Je ne te force à rien, chuchota-t-il. Mais j'en parlerai à ma famille et … Attends, laisse-moi finir ! Je n'arriverai jamais à leur cacher ça et puis … Tu sais je les aime, et si eux aussi et bien ils comprendront … à priori … enfin je suppose … enfin tu comprends ?

\- … Oui, finit par soupirer Dean, mais ne parle pas trop de moi je t'en prie.

\- D'accord.

Ils se regardèrent encore intensément quelques minutes sans rien se dire, jusqu'à ce que :

\- Salut les amoureux ! Vous comptez vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux pendant combien encore ?, s'exclama un jeune homme brun, plus âgé, à l'aspect rieur.

Castiel et Dean rougirent et détournèrent leurs regards.

\- Je te présente Gabriel, mon grand frère, balbutia Castiel, et voici …

\- Dean je présume, finit Gabriel. Comme j'ai entendu parler de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne resterais diner avec nous ce soir ?

\- NON, s'exclama son frère.

\- Ne te montre pas impoli Cassie chérie !

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, tenta de se justifier Dean.

\- Mais j'insiste voyons, répliqua le farceur.

\- Ne t'en sens pas obligé.

\- Je serais très vexé si tu refuses.

\- Mes parents m'attendent et …

\- J'ai compris, le coupa Gabriel, Castiel ne pas assez moralement préparé à nous rencontrer … Tu verras quand tu croiseras Lucifer, tu auras besoin d'un abonnement chez la psychologue du coin. Allez à plus mes sucres d'orges !

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- … Tu as sérieusement un frère qui s'appelle Lucifer, demanda Dean, l'air ahurie.

\- Non il s'appelle Luc, mais tout le monde l'appelle comme ça.

\- Ah … Très rassurant … Et pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ç…

Castiel le coupa en l'embrassant. Dean, bien que surpris, ne se priva pour approfondir le baiser en sentant la langue de Castiel contre ses lèvres. Le brun était sur un petit nuage, car son Dean embrassait comme un Dieu. Seulement ils se séparèrent brutalement en entendant un bruit.

\- Je dois y aller, murmura Castiel.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le blond en prenant son Ange dans ses bras.

…

Lorsque Castiel entra dans sa chambre, Gabriel l'y attendait de pied ferme avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Aloooooors ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Toi et Dean ? demanda-il en faisait des gestes pour le moins suggestifs.

\- On est amoureux.

Gabriel resta coi pendant un instant persuadé qu'il devrait lui tirer les vers du nez et puis explosa de rire en rependant à l'expression qu'avait utilisé son frère.

\- Ah mais c'est bien. C'est très bien !

\- Ca ne te gêne pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Par contre j'ai une question.

\- Je t'écout…

\- Qui prend l'autre ?

\- … Pardon ?, demanda Castiel perdu.

\- Qui chevauche qui, si tu préfères, soupira Gabriel face à la naïveté de son frère.

\- … GABRIEL !, s'exclama Castiel, tout rouge, MAIS TU ES … J'en sais rien ! Mais arrête de penser qu'à ça ! Ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi et …

\- C'est bon, c'est bon Cassie, calme-toi c'était pour rire !

\- Et bien ce n'était pas drôle, répliqua-t-il en boudant.

CASTIEL, LES GARCONS, A TABLE ! **(*cf. à un film français)**

...

Lorsque Dean rentra chez lui, la maison était étrangement calme.

\- Maman je suis rentré, cria-t-il.

\- Nous mangerons dans 10 min, Dean, va te laver les mains, répondit Marie de la cuisine.

Dean monta rapidement, rentra dans la salle de bain et commença à se laver les mains, en sifflotant.

\- Tu sembles bien heureux, lui fit remarquer Sam, adossé à la porte.

\- Je lui suis Sammy.

\- C'est Sam idiot ! C'est Cas je suppose ?

\- … Non c'est pas ce que tu crois …

Dean s'interrompit. Il pouvait faire confiance à son petit frère.

\- Tu me promets de ne jamais me trahir Sammy ?, demanda-t-il en baissant.

\- Oui ! Et c'est …

\- Sam, oui je sais Sammy ! Cas et moi on est …

\- Vous êtes …

\- En couple …

Même si Sam s'en doutait, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris.

\- Donc tu es gay ?

\- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Dean tu es amoureux d'un garçon, tenta de lui expliquer doucement Sam, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 6 ans.

\- Et alors ?! Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis homo !, essaya de se justifier Dean.

\- … Et bien un peu quand même …, murmura Sam pour lui-même. Je suis content pour toi grand frère ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en le prenant dans ses bras.

A TABLE LES GARCONS !

Les deux frères descendirent les escaliers en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant que ce repas serait le pire de toute leur vie. Un silence de mort inhabituel régnait dans la cuisine. Les garçons s'assirent. Marie les servit sans rien dire, en regardant Dean d'un air soucieux. Tous commencèrent à manger en silence.

\- Où as-tu passé la journée Dean ?, demanda John d'une voix froide, brisant le silence de glace, sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Euh … J'étais avec Cas, répondit le blond d'une voix mal assuré, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bien …

\- Bien ?

\- Tu comptes nous le dire, ou tu vas te foutre de notre gueule encore un peu plus longtemps ?, gronda-t-il.

\- John !, essaya de tempérer Marie.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?, murmura l'ainé un peu effrayé.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, cria son père en relevant son regard dur et froid vers lui.

\- Non je ne sais pas …, répondit Dean qui avait peur de comprendre. _Comment peut-il savoir …._

\- TOI ET CE CASTIEL !, cria John en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Dean qui baissa les yeux vers son assiette, accrochant ses mains au bord de la table. TU CROIS QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS VU CE MATIN ! A MOITIE NUS, DANS TA CHAMBRE !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta désespérément Dean de se justifier, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. _Ne pleure pas_ , s'ordonna-t-il, _il va encore plus te trouver pitoyable…_

\- TAIS-TOI ! ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !

\- John, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

Mais John ignora Marie.

\- DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS T'ES COMME CA ?!

\- …

\- REPONDS ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS T'ES HOMO ?!

\- Je suis pas comme gay, bégaya Dean, n'osant plus regarder son père, une larme commençant à rouler le long de sa joue.

\- AH NON ?! DONC TU TE FAIS BAISÉ PAR DES MECS JUSTE POUR LE FUN ?!

\- JOHN, arrête !, s'écria Marie, les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, murmura Dean, retenant difficilement les sanglots qui s'étaient formés dans sa gorge. Je voulais pas… je voulais pas … que ça arrive … Je veux pas être comme ça …

Son père ne lui répondit pas. Dean se risqua à lever les yeux et sentit son cœur se fissurer en voyant le regard que son père lui lançait. Colère, incompréhension, dégout et peine. C'en fut trop pour l'ainé des Winchester : les larmes commencèrent à couler abondement sur ses joues.

\- Papa, hoqueta-t-il, s'il te plait, ne me hais pas, ne me hais pas ! Je suis désolé, je … je …, balbutia-t-il, n'arrivant même plus à former une phrase. Je t'en supplie, cria-t-il désespérément, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, j'épouserai une femme, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me déteste pas !

\- Dean ça suffit, tu deviens ridicule !, assena John.

De leurs côtés, Marie pleurait doucement la tête dans ses mains, et Sam restait pétrifié.

Dean se tut, des sanglots secouant son corps. Il remarqua que sa mère pleurait. _Elle pleure à cause de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

Tremblant il se leva, prit son assiette et alla la poser près de l'évier et avant de monter les escaliers il leur murmura :

\- Je vous aime moi…

Et il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Toujours en pleurant, il attrapa un sac, mis quelques affaires, son portable, une photo de Sam et lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et sécha ses larmes, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé :

\- Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

\- Je t'épargne mon infâme présence, répliqua Dean d'une voix certes cinglante, mais remplie de douleur.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant Dean, gronda John en se levant et lui attrapant le bras d'une poigne forte.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !, s'écria l'ainé en le repoussant brutalement, les larmes commençant à affluer de nouveau. Ne touche pas ton pd de fils !

\- Dean, calme-toi, tenta de l'arrêter son père, qui se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur.

\- T'auras plus de problème si je pars, n'est-ce pas ?, cria-t-il en tapant sur le torse de son père

\- Arrête je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit calmement John en lui attrapant facilement les poignets pour le maitriser, comprenant que crier ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je meure, avoue-le ?!

Marie, qui s'était levée pour tenter de calmer Dean, s'écroula près du canapé en entendant les mots de son fils. Sam se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Arrête Dean, tu délires totalement !, murmura John, la voix vacillant face à la détresse qu'affichait son fils.

\- Tu veux que je me tue ?, demanda Dean, ne l'écoutant plus, divaguant totalement. C'est ça que tu veux ? Réponds-moi !

John était tellement sous le choc de ses propos qu'il relâcha ses poignets, et Dean en profita pour se dégager et s'enfuir en claquant violemment la porte d''entrée.

…

Dean courrait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que ses poumons brulaient de l'intérieur. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et malgré cette douce période, il tremblait de froid.

Inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez Castiel. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte, reprenant son souffle. Il toqua doucement, priant que ce soit son Ange qui lui ouvre. Il entendit des pas arriver et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- DEAN !

* * *

 **Oui je sais ... Il y a plus heureux comme chapitre, j'espère que vous comprendrez la raison pour laquelle je l'ai écris !**

 **Sinon je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux ... à priori ... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis comme vous, j'adore les Happy End !**

 **Bisous mes petits dragons ^^¤**


End file.
